Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 16.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * Boo: Thomas... You have come... If you want this record, you must guess who holds it. The Lady Stem will be very angry if we let him get it too easily, fellow Boos! Do your best, like we practiced! PASS IT AROUND A FEW TIMES Boo: Hey, hey, Boos and Boos! Who's got it? Choose, choose! GUESSES WHO HAS IT CORRECTLY Boo: Noooo! Boo hoo! You...You guessed right. Go on, take this. Oh Boo... Lady Bow's really going to flip out on us... BOOS DISAPPEAR GRABS THE RECORD AND GOES TO A ROOM WITH A GRAMOPHONE PLAYS THE RECORD AT THE CORRECT TEMPO TO LURE THE BOO AWAY FROM THE CHEST AND MAKE HIM START DANCING GRABS THE WEIGHT FROM THE CHEST * Boo: Oh! Noooo... Beauty Stem gave me one job...to guard that treasure chest. She is gonna punish me so bad if she finds out about this! Oh...well... I may still be OK. Heh heh heh heh... It's not like you can get anywhere without knowing how to use that Weight. BOO DISAPPEARS PULLS DOWN THE CHANDELIER WITH THE WEIGHT TO DISCOVER A DOOR AND GOES DOWN TO A LOWER LEVEL OF THE MANSION FINDS AND OPENS A BIG CHEST OF BOOS FLY OUT OF THE CHEST * Boo: Thomas... Welcooooome... If you want these Boots, you must guess who holds them. The Lady Bow will be very angry if we let him get them too easily, fellow Boos! Do your best, like we practiced! TOSS THE BOOTS AROUND A BIT * Boo: Hey, hey, Boos and Boos! Who's got 'em? Choose, choose! CORRECTLY GUESSES WHICH BOO HAS THEM, AND GETS THE SUPER BOOTS * Boo: Noooo! Boo hoo! You...You guessed right. Go on, take them. Oh Boo... Beauty Stem's really going to flip out on us.. BOOS DISAPPEAR BREAKS A HOLE IN THE FLOOR AND ACTIVATES THREE SWITCHES TO SHOW SOME STAIRS AND GOES BACK UP THE STAIRS BUT FURTHER EXPLORES THE MANSION AND FINDS A BOO PORTRAIT IN THE LIBRARY. HE PUTS THE PORTRAIT BACK IN THE FRAME * Boo's Portrait: Phew... Ah, that feels better! It's nice to be back inside my frame after so long! All right, then. I'll help you go to the third floor, OK? Jump toward the drawing and I'll take care of the rest. GOES TO THE THIRD FLOOR * Thomas: Pink elephants. * Gator: Pink elephants. * (some pink elephants and ghost engines suddenly appear in front and scare Thomas, Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, Emily, and Gator out of their skin, causing them to step back, worried) * Chorus: Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on parade. Here they come! Hippety hoppety. They're here, and there Pink elephants ev'rywhere Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed On their head Clippety cloppety Arrayed in braid Pink elephants on parade What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view! I could stand the sight of worms And look at microscopic germs But technicolor pachyderms Is really much for me I am not the type to faint When things are odd or things are quaint But seeing things you know that ain't Can certainly give you an awful fright! What a sight! Chase 'em away! Chase 'em away! I'm afraid need your aid Pink elephants on parade! Hey hey hey Pink elephants! Pink elephants! Pink elephants.... * Thomas: Let's think of getting rid of those pink elephants. * Timothy: I'll give it a try. (scares the elephants by saying boo) * Thomas: Flaming fireboxes! That was scary. * Boo's Portrait: Say hello to Stem for me. ENTERS THE DOORS * Thomas: (as he, Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, Emily, and Gator sneak up the stairs, unaware of Beauty Stem coming behind up them) Who's there?! (the heroes keep walking up. Thomas lights a match and looks down the stairs and lights a candle on his candle holder that he's holding. The heroes continue sneaking up the stairs until they finally spot Beauty Stem and scream in fear and flee in fright. The heroes lock the door up and hide) Phew! (Beauty Stem is still coming) * Beauty Stem: Guys. * Thomas: Go away! Leave us alone! * Beauty Stem: Guys... (She trips and falls and meets up with the heroes, who are still scared) Gosh! That's slippery. Guys, Don't you recognise me? I am your new friend, Beauty Stem. * Thomas: Beauty Stem. It is you. * STEM SHOWS YOU A CAGED STAR SPIRIT, NAMED SKOLAR * Skolar: Mmmmm... Thomas. I'm sorry we must meet in such a dire situation. My name is Skolar. I escaped from Tubba Blubba's Castle, but... I was in quite a weakened state when I made it outside. As a result, I couldn't go back to the sky at first. I tried to head for Shooting Star Summit to make the leap to Star Haven, but I became lost in the forest. While hunting for a way out, I was captured by Boos. And now here I am... I don't know what to say... Bow: What do you think, Thomas? Not such a bad deal, is it? You would have had to fight Tubba Blubba to save this Star Spirit anyway, right? This way, you help us Boos, too. Besides, I'm going with you. I'll help you like no one else can. * Earth Star: ...My lady? What did you just say now? You? At Tubba Blubba's Castle? Quite out of the question! I simply cannot allow you to put yourself in such danger! * Beauty Stem: Still your tongue, Earth Star! I've seen too much suffering caused by Tubba Blubba! I wish to see him punished with my own two eyes. Besides, Thomas will need me. There's no way he can reach the castle without my powers! * Earth Star: Oh...alas... Then, Beauty, I, Earth Star, will accompany you. It is my sworn duty to see that no harm befalls you. The ancestors demand it! I will be at your side always. * Beauty Stem: You stop that nonsense! I'm not a child anymore! I'll be fine by myself! You wait here for my return. * Earth Star: No. Please. Don't do it! (sighs) Fine. * Beauty Stem: Is this all right, Mario? I'll join up with you until we oust Tubba Blubba. AGREES AS POOR BEAUTY STEM JOINS THE PARTY OK, then! Tubba Blubba's going down! Gwaah ha haaa! EXITS THE MANSION AND TAKES THE PATH BEHIND IT Category:Daniel Pineda